Deception
by JM.Fanatic
Summary: Zac and Monique are home alone.Z&M one shot.If you don't like it, don't read it.NO FLAMES!


**Deception**

**Characters: Monique Coleman, Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Corbin Bleu**

**Couples: Monique and Corbin, Zac and Vanessa**

**Deceivers: Monique and Zac**

**Summary: Zac and Monique are home alone.**

**--**

After HSM 2, Zac, Vanessa, Corbin, and Monique moved into a house together. The house was huge, so they weren't each other's way. They each had their own rooms; though they rarely spent time them. They usually slept with their boyfriends or girlfriends. Well, anyways, Vanessa and Corbin were on their out to a job interview. Zac was sitting on the couch watching TV. Monique was in her room. Vanessa was standing at the door waiting for Corbin.

She looked at Zac. "Zac, will you go tell Monique that we're leaving?" she asked. Zac gave her a look that said, 'I am not about to get up and tell Monique that you're leaving when you could do it'. Vanessa sighed. "Or not. Come on, Corbin! We're gonna be late!" she called.

Just then, Corbin walked in the living room. "Ok, let's go," he said as he walked out the door.

Vanessa started walking behind him. "We'll be back in an hour!" she called as she shut the door.

A few seconds later, Zac heard the car pulling away. He continued watching TV. Just then, Monique came downstairs. "Corbin!...Corbin!...Where's Corbin?" she asked herself. Then she looked at Zac. He wasn't paying attention. "Zac, where's Corbin?"

Zac didn't even look at her. "They're gone. Now, leave me alone," he said. He didn't like to be bothered while he was really into a show or movie he watching.

Monique rolled her eyes. "Jerk," she mumbled. Zac didn't hear her, not that he was paying attention.

Monique decided to mess with him. She walked over to him and took the remote. Then she turned off the TV. Zac's eyes widened. "Hey!" he exclaimed. Monique looked at him and smiled.

"Hi," she said trying not to laugh. She could see anger in Zac's eyes.

"I was watching that, Monique," he said.

Monique knew he ticked off, so she kept pushing him. "So? I don't see your point," she said.

Zac groan in frustration. "Why are you acting like a bitch?" he asked angrily.

Monique eyed him. "Why were you acting like a jackass?" she asked, referring to when he got smart with her scowled. Just then, a thought popped in his head and his scowl was replaced with a mischievous grin. Monique looked at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. Out of nowhere, Zac tackled her. She screamed and tried to get away. Zac began tickling her. Monique began laughing hysterically. "Oh, oh gosh. Zac! S-stop! I'm sorry! P-please! AHAHAHA!" she exclaimed.

Zac stopped tickling her. Monique took some time to catch her breath. Once she did, she realized that Zac was still on top of her. "Uh, Zac, you can get off me now," she said.

Zac tilted his head as he studied her. "Monique, can I be honest with you?" he asked.

Monique raised an eyebrow. "Could you be honest with me off of me?" she asked.

Zac chuckled. Then he said, "No." Monique sighed.

"Ok, here's the deal," Zac started. "I've always had this…thing for you, but I never said anything, because I thought that maybe I was horny," he said. Monique snickered. "Now that we're alone and in this position, I realize that it was real… and I am horny," Zac finished.

Monique's eyes widened. "Ok. A little too much information. Well, the truth is…I'm with Corbin so I won't think about…screwing you," she confessed.

"Whoa," Zac said. Monique continued.

"I find you insanely attractive and I've wanted to have sex with you for the longest time. The only thing that stopped me from doing it was that you're dating my friend and I'm dating yours and I didn't think you were interested," she explained.

Zac nodded slowly. "I see…Well, Monique, I do find you insanely attractive, but…I still think Vanessa looks better," he said, smiling.

Monique looked at him as if she was offended. Then she playfully rolled her eyes and said, "Well, I still think Corbin looks better than you."

Zac nodded. "Uh-huh, sure you do. Well, Monique, today's your lucky day," he said. Then he leaned down and kissed her. Monique wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. While their tongues fought for dominance in Monique's mouth, Zac's hands roamed Monique's body. He caressed her in places that she had never even been touched. She felt pleasure she had never felt before.

Monique moaned. She felt Zac smile into the kiss. He started trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck. He moved his hands up her shirt. Less than fifteen seconds later, he pulled out her bra. What can you say? The man's gifted. "Wow," Monique whispered. Zac moved his hands down to skirt and reached under it.

"You're not wearing any panties…awesome," he said. Monique giggled. Then she gasped when Zac pressed his finger against her center.

"Oh, gosh. Zac, please," she groaned. Zac obliged and entered one of his fingers in her. Then another. Then another. Then he began thrusting his fingers in and out of her. "Oh, Zac, more," Monique listening to Monique was turning Zac on. He looked at her. She looked like she was in heaven. "Oh, baby, please go faster. Mmm, harder. Please make me cum," she moaned. Zac was surprised to hear Monique say that, but he did it. He sped up and did it harder. "Oh, Zac! Oh, yes," Monique exclaimed.

Zac sped up even more, thrusting even faster and harder. He heard Monique start breathing faster and harder and he felt her starting to tense up. "Oh, Zac! I'm…I'm gonna, uh, cum! Oh my God, Zac!" she screamed one last time as an orgasm racked her body. The pleasure she felt caused her toes to curl. Zac pulled out of her and licked off his fingers.

"Mmm, sweet," he said.

Monique smiled as she tried to catch her breath. Sweat rolled down her forehead. "Gosh, Zac. That was…amazing. Now I know how Vanessa feels," she said.

"Actually, I never did that to Vanessa," Zac confessed.

Monique's eyes widened slightly. "Really? Wow…she's really missing out," she said. Zac chuckled.

Then he kissed her again. This time, Monique took action. She flipped Zac over and straddled him, while still kissing him. She pulled away and started pulling Zac's shirt off. He sat up and lifted his arms so it would be a lot easier. Then he pulled Monique's shirt off. "Now we're even," he said smiling.

Monique giggled and kissed him again. Zac cupped both of Monique's breasts and he began massaging them. Monique moaned into the kiss. While Zac did that, Monique ran her nails lightly down his chest, then his abs. "I'm so glad you have on sweats," she said.

"Why?" Zac asked.

Just then, Monique slid one of her hands down Zac's pants. She grabbed and stroked his big, hard member. "Oh," Zac groaned. He bit his lip and tried to stop moaning. He moaned even more when Monique started nibbling on his ear. Then she started leaving a wet trail with her tongue down his chest and abs and stopped when she got to the waistband of his boxers. She was still stroking him. With her free hand, she pushed Zac down. Then she pulled her hand out of his pants. Zac looked down at her and pouted.

"Don't stop," he whined. Monique smiled.

"You big baby," she said.

"You still love me," Zac replied. Monique shook her head. Then she pulled down Zac's pants and boxers. Then she blew on Zac's member, sending chills up his spine. Monique looked up at him. "My turn," she said.

She took him into her mouth and began sucking, licking, and lightly running her teeth over it. Zac put his head back and closed his eyes, letting the pleasure take over him. He tangled his fingers in Monique's hair. As he got closer to his peak, beads of sweat formed on his forehead and he started breathing faster. "Oh shit, Monique," he groaned.

Zac grunted and moaned as he emptied himself in Monique's mouth. Monique looked at Zac, her mouth full and her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. A few seconds later, her cheeks went down and she licked her lips. Zac eyed her. "Did you just…?" he trailed off. Monique nodded. "Whoa," Zac mumbled.

Monique giggled and decided to take Zac's pants and boxers off completely. Then she straddled Zac again. Zac unzipped her skirt in the back and took it off. Monique bent down to Zac's ear. "Ready for the ride?" she asked.

"Born ready, babe, but be careful. I might not want to get off," Zac said.

"Fine by me," Monique replied.

Then she carefully lowered herself down on Zac's member. Zac grunted when he felt how tight she was and Monique gasped when she felt how big he was. She slowly began. Zac grabbed her hips as Monique put her hands on his chest. After a few moments, Monique started to speed up a bit. Zac grabbed her hips tighter. Monique closed her eyes.

"Oh, gosh," she moaned.

"Fuck," Zac groaned.

Monique began to go faster. Zac gripped her hips tighter. Monique's moans were becoming more frequent, as well as Zac's grunts. "Holy shit, Zac," she moaned. They were at that pace for awhile before Zac urged Monique to speed up and she did, causing both of them a lot of pleasure. Zac began rubbing at Monique's clit with his thumb. She threw her head back in pleasure.

"Oh, yes, Zac. That feels so good," she moaned. With all the pleasure she was getting, she began to go faster. The room was filled with moans and groans. "Oh, fuck, I'm so close," Monique groaned.

"Uh…cum with me Mon," Zac grunted. Tears began rolling down Monique's face. The pleasure she was feeling was unbearable. Sweat rolled down Zac's forehead and it was glistening on his chest.

"Oh my God! Zac! I'm…cuming!" Monique exclaimed.

"Fuck!" Zac exclaimed. They cried out simultaneously as they both reached their peak. Monique sighed as she felt Zac's warm juices flow inside her. She laid down on Zac's chest, both of them breathing heavy. Zac looked at the clock. Just then, he flipped Monique over. He leaned down to her ear. "I'm not ready to get off yet," he said. Monique smiled.

"Good," she replied.

Zac re-entered her and began slowly thrusting, going deeper with each one. When he was all the way in, he sped up. He and Monique moaned at the same time. Monique wrapped her legs around him as if she was pushing him deeper. She placed her hands on his shoulders. Zac began going faster. "Fuck…me…harder…please," Monique groaned.

That request also surprised Zac, but he did it. Monique moaned, groaned, sighed, and cried. She continued as Zac sped up. "Damn, Mon," he groaned. Monique moved her hands to his back. The feeling she was getting from this was so great that she started digging her nails in his back, leaving whelps. I don't how, but this felt great to Zac and he sped up. Monique bug her nails deeper, almost breaking skin.

"Oh, Zac! Please, baby, make me cum," Monique begged. Zac did exactly that. He bent down and took one of Monique's breasts in his mouth. He began sucking, licking, and lightly biting it. Monique felt like she was gonna explode from this wonderful sensation. She put her hands back of Zac's shoulders. "Zac, yes! That feels so good!" Monique screamed.

The pleasure she got from that caused her to dig her nails in Zac's shoulders, leaving very visible whelps there, too. She was so close. Zac switched and started on the other one. While he did that, he started tickling her spot. "Oh shit, Zac! I'm almost there! Just a little bit more!" Monique screamed.

Zac moved up and started sucking on Monique's neck. That did it for her. She climaxed without warning. She didn't even know she was gonna do it. Zac stopped sucking on her neck. Once he felt her explode around him, he came. He fell down beside her, both of them breathing hard. He admired the small hickey he gave her. Then he touched his shoulder. The whelps stung a bit.

"Damn, Mon, were you tryna draw blood?" he asked.

"I would have if you would've kept going," Monique breathed out. Zac chuckled. His gaze lowered.

Then he looked back up at Monique. "I wanna try something. Something new to the both of us," he said.

"What?" Monique asked.

Zac sat up and pulled Monique up with him. "Get on your knees," he said.

"Ok," she said.

Monique got on her knees, as well as Zac. Then he pulled Monique closer and kissed her. Slowly, he turned her around until her back was pressed against his chest. He kept kissing her neck. Monique had a feeling on where he was getting at, so she bent over the couch. Zac froze. "Just thought I'd help you out," Monique said.

She had always wanted to try this. Zac took a deep breath. Monique braced herself. Zac carefully guided himself in her. Monique took in a sharp breath and bit her lip. She squeezed her eyes shut. Zac got worried. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked. Monique took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Tha seemed to take the pain away a little. She shook her head. Zac proceeded. Once he was all the way in, he stopped. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why'd you stop?" Monique smiled and slowly began thrusting. Monique moaned. It actually started to feel good to her. "Uh, that feels good," she moaned.

"Oh, hell yeah," Zac said.

"Could you go faster?" she asked.

"With pleasure, babe," Zac said. He grabbed her hips and sped up. She started moaning more. He slid one of his hands between her legs and began massaging her clit. Monique cried out in pleasure.

"Fuck!"

--

About 10 minutes later, Monique and Zac collapsed on the floor. "That was awesome," Zac said.

"Yeah," Monique sighed.

"I've never been in so many tight places," Zac said.

"And I've never felt anything so big," Monique said. Zac wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "You're covered in sweat," Monique whispered.

"Really? I didn't know that, Captain Obvious," Zac said.

"Shut up," Monique said. They laid there in each other's arms for a few minutes.

Then Zac looked at the clock and sighed. "We have about 20 minutes before they come home," he said.

Monique sighed. "We might as well get dressed," she said.

"Yeah," Zac said.

They separated and put their clothes back on. Then they stood in front of each other. "It's been fun, Zac," Monique said.

"Yeah, I had a great time," Zac said.

"Yeah, me too," Monique said.

"Let's never do this again," Zac said.

"Deal," Monique said.

They shook hands and went their separate ways. That was it. All they wanted to do was sleep with each other once and then, they were good to go. Zac sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Monique went back to her room. Zac decided to go to the kitchen and get the scented Lysol. As he did, he heard Monique get in the shower. He sprayed everything down that they were on. Then he went upstairs and took a shower, seeing that he smelled like sweat and Monique.

20 minutes later, Zac came downstairs just as Vanessa and Corbin walked in the house. Monique had already gotten out of the shower, but she stayed in her room. "Hi, Zac," Vanessa said.

"Hey," Zac replied and he gave her a kiss on her temple.

"So, what happened while we were gone?" Corbin asked. Zac smiled as he thought back on the events that took place while they were out.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

The End


End file.
